memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
DIS Season 2
Episodes Summary Background information * Even before started to be released, Aaron Harberts was hopeful that this season could tie up some of the loose ends of continuity as regards how the series related to the rest of the Star Trek franchise, thereby answering inevitable questions about that aspect of the show. "What I hope happens is ''... the second season, we'll start creating our own slice of it," he said, "''so that we're adding to canon in our way, and those questions come up less and less." * In this, Harberts undid the emphatic statement his colleague Akiva Goldsman had made at the October 2017 New York City ComicCon, shortly after the series had premiered, that "(...)Discovery will exist within its own universe," and while "we are wildly aware of everything that appears to be a deviation from canon and we will close out all of those issues before they arrive at the 10-year period and hit ''The Original Series," adding that "''Discovery viewers will never see Spock". The second season introduction of Christopher Pike and his ship and crew (including Spock) after all, was therefore indicative of the producer's reconsideration of their position in the wake of fan criticism regarding canon/(Roddenberry) philosophy/continuity issues, conceded as such at a later point in time by co-creator, show runner and Executive Producer Alex Kurtzman himself in his 2019 podcast interview (see: below). * Harberts also expressed hope that this season might include many episodes which Goldsman would direct. * On , it was announced that the series had been renewed for a second season. * Filming for Season 2 began on , with Shazad Latif stating that he would begin filming in . * It was originally reported that Season 2 would have two fewer episodes than Season 1, but Anson Mount revealed on that an additional episode had been added. * In May 2018, co-creator Alex Kurtzman stated that season two wouldn't be broadcast until 2019 at the earliest. "Breaking story is, in some ways, the easier and faster thing; it's the ability to execute on it that's much harder. We want to take the right amount of time and don't want to rush," he stated. In , he confirmed that the season premiere was being targeted for release in . * Harberts and Gretchen J. Berg resigned as showrunners after production on the fifth episode, after the budget for the season premiere overran, and reports that they had become abusive towards the show's writers, though in the latter case, independent corroboration from any "abusee" has, as of 2020, yet to materialize anywhere. * The season premiere date was announced at the New York Comic Con Discovery panel on , and a trailer for the season was shown there, being released online immediately afterwards. * As had been the case with the first season, episodes were released internationally on Netflix the day after their CBS All Access debut. * Unlike the first season, however, there was not a mid-season break. Reception The critical review site has given the second season of Discovery a score of 82%, with an average rating of 7.32 out of 10, similar to the score for the preceding season. However, it has also recorded a worsening audience score of 36%, with an average rating of 2.4 out of 5, indicative of the developing rift between critics and viewers/fans growing even stronger after Season 1. Unlike with that initial season, Rotten Tomatoes' audience findings were not corroborated for this season by the customer reviews on Amazon.com, which showed a substantially higher audience rating of 3.8 out of 5, as well as a higher rough 70/30 like/dislike divide within the viewership/fanbase itself. cm_cr_dp_d_show_all_top?ie UTF8&reviewerType all_reviews}} On the other hand, the critical review site did corroborate Rotten Tomatoes' critical findings by quoting the equal 73% critics' rating score for the second season – against Tomatoes' 73.2% average rating – and also reported a similar viewership rating of 5.3 out of 10, with the like/dislike divide showing a rough 52/48 split, a very slight improvement over the first season. What both Amazon and Metacritic had in common, though, was that the like/dislike divide remained rather sharp in all reported cases, an indication that the once more-or-less homogeneous Star Trek fanbase had become split, a development that had started with the advent of the alternate reality in 2009. Some critics likened this split in "Trekdom" to the divided response to the 2017 Star Wars film The Last Jedi, with a fandom previously assumed to have been dominated by white males, supposedly resisting and/or resenting the perceived centering of women and people of color. In the process these critics solely focused on and , thereby conveniently bypassing the fact that the primary cast of was headed by an Afro-American male, whereas that of was headed by a female captain, with both series having been fairly well received by fandom in their day – notwithstanding the then relatively small, in comparison to Discovery, dissenting part of "Trekdom" for reasons entirely unrelated to racial/gender bias. After the second season had concluded its run, showrunner Alex Kurtzman did concede the fanbase split in a 17 June 2019 Deadline podcast, though he endeavored to put a positive spin on it by stating that "(..)if you are at a 50/50 split, then you're doing well. It's when you're at 90/10 then you're in real trouble." In the same podcast Kurtzman concurrently added, "I can definitely start by saying that I have, and this isn't just lip service, I actually...the fan's point of view has become necessary for me, because the fans have kept Trek alive for fifty-three years. And the internet has now made it possible for me in real time to know how people are receiving our choices and as you're writing you can suddenly course-correct you know." In this, Kurtzman distanced himself from the "Old Guard" racial/gender bias assumptions critics put forward, but rather addressed concerns those fans had with what they perceived as canon/(Roddenberry) philosophy/continuity violations, something only a handful of critics actually touched upon, though simultaneously maintaining that white-male racial/gender bigotry was still the actual root cause – in their opinion, that is. Kurtzman referred to the "course-correct" again when he made the later released remark, "We make huge moves in the ''season finale. So both synchronize with canon and then free ourselves from it''". (DIS Season 2 Blu-ray-special features, "Putting It Together") He thereby confirmed in his closing remark that Goldsman's aforementioned "arrival" at The Original Series was definitively off the table, something that had already been hinted at in the episode which streamed two months before the second season of Discovery did. Several industry award nomination announcements have followed suit in the wake of the series' second season, such as for five Saturn Awards on , and for four of the prestigious Emmy Awards on 16 July 2019, in the latter case doubling its number of nominations in comparison to the first season. Three other award nominations were added to the array, but no others, bringing the total for the second season up to twelve, in contrast to the twenty-three the preceding season had received. Still, having won five out of twelve award nominations, including the series' first Emmy Award, it actually meant that Season 2 achieved a much higher success rate than the preceding one – 42% vs 13%. Credits Starring : Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham : Doug Jones as Saru : Anthony Rapp as Paul Stamets : Mary Wiseman as Sylvia Tilly ("Brother"–"Perpetual Infinity", "Such Sweet Sorrow", "Such Sweet Sorrow, Part 2") : Wilson Cruz as Hugh Culber ("Brother", "Saints of Imperfection"–"The Sounds of Thunder", "If Memory Serves", "The Red Angel", "Through the Valley of Shadows"–"Such Sweet Sorrow, Part 2") : Shazad Latif as ("Point of Light", "Saints of Imperfection"–"If Memory Serves", "The Red Angel"–"Such Sweet Sorrow, Part 2") ;And : Anson Mount as Christopher Pike Crew ;Casting by :Margery Simkin, CSA :Orly Sitowitz, CSA ;Music and Theme by :Jeff Russo ;Costume Designer :Gersha Phillips ;Visual Effects Supervisor :Jason Zimmerman ;Edited by :Jon Dudkowski, A.C.E. ("Brother", "An Obol for Charon", "Light and Shadows", "The Red Angel", "Such Sweet Sorrow") :Scott Gamzon, A.C.E. ("New Eden", "Saints of Imperfection", "If Memory Serves", "Perpetual Infinity") :Andrew Coutts, C.C.E. ("Point of Light", "The Sounds of Thunder", "Project Daedalus", "Through the Valley of Shadows", "Such Sweet Sorrow, Part 2") :Matthew Kovach ("The Red Angel") :John Mullin ("Perpetual Infinity") ;Production Designer :Tamara Deverell ;Director of Photography :Glen Keenan, C.S.C. ("Brother", "Point of Light", "Saints of Imperfection", "Light and Shadows", "Project Daedalus", "Perpetual Infinity", "Such Sweet Sorrow", "Such Sweet Sorrow, Part 2") :Colin Hoult, C.S.C. ("New Eden", "An Obol for Charon") :Philip Lanyon ("The Sounds of Thunder") :Tico Poulakakis, C.S.C. ("If Memory Serves", "The Red Angel", "Through the Valley of Shadows") ;Co-Producers :Bo Yeon Kim :Erika Lippoldt ;Producers :Alan McElroy :April Nocifora ;Produced by :Thom J. Pretak ;Consulting Producer :Dan Dworkin ("Light and Shadows"–"Such Sweet Sorrow, Part 2") :Jay Beattie ("Light and Shadows"–"Such Sweet Sorrow, Part 2") :Akiva Goldsman ;Co-Executive Producers :Andrew Colville :Jenny Lumet :Jordon Nardino ("Brother"–"Saints of Imperfection") :Michelle Paradise ("An Obol for Charon"–"Such Sweet Sorrow, Part 2") :Ted Sullivan :Vaun Wilmott ("Brother"–"Light and Shadows") :Aaron Baiers ;Executive Producers :Olatunde Osunsanmi :Frank Siracusa :John Weber :Eugene Roddenberry :Trevor Roth :James Duff ("Light and Shadows"–"Such Sweet Sorrow, Part 2") :Heather Kadin :Gretchen J. Berg ("Brother"–"The Sounds of Thunder") :Aaron Harberts ("Brother"–"The Sounds of Thunder") :Alex Kurtzman ;Based Upon Star Trek Created by :Gene Roddenberry ;Created by :Bryan Fuller :Alex Kurtzman ;Supervising Associate Producer :Dana N. Wilson ;Associate Producer :Emma Sampson ;Production Managers :David Till :B.E. Sharp ;First Assistant Director :Woody Sidarous ("Brother") :Patrick Tidy ("New Eden") ;Second Assistant Director :Ben Marrello ("Brother") :Jeff Muhsoldt ("New Eden") ;Executive Story Editor :Kirsten Beyer ;Story Editor :Sean Cochran ;Executive Consultant :Bryan Fuller ;Canadian Casting by :Lisa Parasyn, CSA :Jon Comerford, CSA ;Original Star Trek Theme by :Alexander Courage ;Set Decorator :Peter Nicolakakos ;Property Master :Mario Moreira ;Supervising Art Director :Joshu De Cartier ;Art Directors :Matt Middleton :Jody Clement ;First Assistant Art Directors - Motion Graphics :Timothy Peel :Stephanie Chris :Matthew Harris :Nicola Rose ;First Assistant Art Director - Graphics :Andy Tsang ;First Assistant Art Director - Illustration :Chris Penna ;First Assistant Art Director - Illustrator (Costumes) :Bartol Rendulic ("Brother") ;First Assistant Art Directors - Set Design :Michael Stanek :Hayley Isaacs : :Matt Morgan :Dan Norton ("Brother") :Emilie Poulin :Shirin Rashid :Monica Navarrette :Itsuko Kurono :Robert Emery :James Usas ;Third Assistant Directors :Ross Vivian :Brooke Fifield ;Script Supervisor :R. Emerson John ;A Camera Operator :Francois Daignault ;B Camera Operator :JP Locherer ;Sound Mixer :Ao Loo ;Boom Operator :Sean Armstrong ;Casting Associate :Gina Gallego ;Canadian Casting Assistants :Emily Johnston :Sara Dang ("New Eden") ;Location Manager :Tim Owen ("Brother") :Melissa Warry-Smith ("New Eden") ;Assistant Location Manager :Justin Cossette ("New Eden") ;Studio Manager :Tom Nicholls ("Brother") :Robert Jones ("New Eden") ;Assistant Studio Manager :Tom Nicholls ("New Eden") ;Location Production Assistants :Ramin Radnik :Dan Potter ;Costume Supervisor :Karen Lee ;Assistant Costume Designers :Carly Nicodemo :Sydney Cavanaugh :Daina Valiulis ("Brother") ;Lead Creature Designer :Neville Page ;Department Head Make-Up :Shauna Llewellyn ;Department Head Hair :Sandy Sokolowski ;Make-Up Effects Department Heads :Glenn Hetrick :James MacKinnon ;Prosthetic Makeup Special Effects and Specialty Armor Designed and Created by :Glenn Hetrick and Neville Page's Alchemy Studios ;Production Accountant :Joanne Barrington ;First Assistant Accountants - General :Rose Lister :Tim Hay ;First Assistant Accountants - Payroll :Melanie Foley :Jesse Rupert ;First Assistant Accountant - Construction :Emily Halfon ;Second Assistant Accountants :Rebecca Pearson :Vanna Roopchand ;Lighting Design by :Franco Tata ;First Company Grip :Robert Daprato ;1st Assistant A Camera :Andrew Stretch ;1st Assistant B Camera :Rob Mountjoy ;1st Assistant C Camera :Andrew Macklin ;2nd Assistant A Camera :Stephen Gould ;Digital Imaging Technician :Ron Schlueter ;Production Coordinator :Alison Waxman ;Script Coordinator :Dan Hindmarch ;First Assistant Production Coordinators :Allison Lahav :Taylor Danton ;Second Assistant Production Coordinator :Laura Miles ;Office Production Assistants :Chris Stiebel :Tom Fitzpatrick :Kevin Hazlehurst ;Storyboard Artist :Rob McCallum ;First Assistant Art Director - Concepts :Lucas Wareing ("Brother") ;First Assistant Art Directors :Jane Stoiacico ("Brother") :Tijana Petrovic ("Brother") ;Digital Asset Manager :James Jarvis ;Art Department Coordinators :Taylor Flook :Jennifer Jozwiak ("New Eden") ;Stunt Coordinator :Christopher McGuire ;Fight Coordinator :Hubert Boorder ;Special Effects Coordinator :Darcy Callaghan ;Special Effects Key :Mike Kavanagh ;Lead Dresser :Mark Pellar ;Contact Lens Supervisor :Mandy Ketcheson ;Key Scenic :Jason Kirk ;Head Painters :Tim Campbell :Clinton Guitard ;On Set Painter :Gregory Aquila ;Construction Coordinator :Marc Kuitenbrouwer ;Head Carpenter :Traceley Young ;On Set Carpenter :Peter Constantenides ;Transportation Coordinator : ;Transportation Captain :Andrew Langevin ;Transportation Co-Captain :Craig Dwyer ;VFX Supervisor :Ante Dekovic ;VFX Producer :Aleksandra Kochoska ;VFX Lead Artist :Charles Collyer ;Lead VFX Coordinator :Julie Rothfarb ;VFX Coordinators :Shawn Ewashko :Chelsea Wynne :Valeria Rocha ;VFX Plate Supervisor :Alex Wood ;Associate VFX Supervisor :Mahmoud Rahnama ;VFX Previs Supervisor :Stephen J. Pavelski ;Additional Editing by :John Mullin ("New Eden") ;Assistant Editor :Matthew Kovach ("Brother") ;VFX Editor :Jason Sikora ;VFX Assistant Editors :Kevin Laneave :Greg Minihan ;Post Production Coordinator :Ruben Michael Molina ;Post Production Assistant :Ryan Miles ;Researcher :Anthony Maranville ;Assistants to the Writers :Chris Silvestri :Brandon Schultz ;Dialect Coach :Rea Nolan ;Additional Dialect Coach :Jeffrey Simlett ;Translator :Robyn Stewart ;Craft Services :Star Grazing Inc. ;Servers :Darlene Ibbitson :Monica Madden ;On Set Caterers :Gourmet Catering ;Assistants to A. Kurtzman :Robyn Johnson :May Darmon :Monica Shapiro ("New Eden") ;Assistant to G. Berg and A. Harberts :Chris Danby ;Assistant to H. Kadin :Megan Talmidge ;Assistant to A. Baiers :Kristen Gross ;Executive Assistant Toronto :Cornelia Audrey ;Sound Services by : Warner Bros. Post Production Creative Services ;Sound Supervisor :Matthew E. Taylor ;Sound Designer :Tim Farrell ;Re-Recording Mixers :Alexander Gruzdev :Brad Sherman ;Mix Tech :Brad Bell ;Dialogue Editor :Sean Heissinger ;Sound Effects Editor :Michael Schapiro ;Foley Artists :Hilda Hodges ("Brother") :Chris Moriana :Alyson Moore ("New Eden") ;Foley Mixer :John Sanacore, MPSE, C.A.S. ;Sound Assistant Editors :Deron Street :Damon Cohoon ("New Eden") ;Music Editor : ;Score Engineer and Mixer :Michael Perfitt ;Scoring Assistant :Perrine Virgile ;Orchestrator :Amie Doherty ;MIDI Tech :Tracie Turnbull ;Score Wrangler :Matea Prljevic ;Camera, Lenses, and Post Production Services by :SIM ;SIM Supervising Producer :Byron Smith ;SIM Online Editor :Chad Cole ;Final Colorist :Todd Bochner ;Editing Systems :Pacific Post ;Grip and Lighting Equipment by :Sim Lighting and Grip ;Main Title Design by :Prologue ;Visual Effects by :Pixomondo :Crafty Apes :Ghost VFX :FX3X ("Brother") ;Produced with the Participation of the :Canadian Production Services Tax Credit ;Secret Hideout ;Roddenberry Entertainment ;CBS All Access Originals ;CBS Television Studios ;Netflix Uncredited * Erin Palmer – Rigging Electric See also * DIS Season 2 performers * DIS Season 2 Blu-ray * DIS Season 2 DVD de: DSC Staffel 2 Category:Star Trek seasons